


Total Disaster

by Pteriforever



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever





	Total Disaster

Pinkie Pie was running as fast as she could from something she dared not look at. Finally, she sighted Twilight's house. Salvation. Without waiting for an invitation, the opened the door wide, rushed in with a panic, and immediately slammed it behind her.

Twilight's eyes were glued to the window. For some reason, Rainbowdash was also here. Both she and Spike were hiding under Twilight's spare bed.

“HELP! Firstmyinstrumentswouldn'taffectthemthentheystasrtedschasingmeand...” Her voice trailed off into an exhausted puff.

“Ahuh”, mumbled Twilight, obviously not devoting much attention to this outburst. She still stared out of the window.

Pinkie rushed over to join her.

Colgate was seen running down the street, chased by a swarm of parasprites. They rapidly caught up, and, converging on the blue unicorn from three directions, violently tore apart and slowly devoured her with a sound of ripping flesh. Rainbowdash gave a loud squeal.

“Would you cut that out?”, said a rather irritated Twilight. “I'm trying to concentrate!”

Pinkie enjoyed this horror show immensely. The bloody spectacle was almost like making cupcakes. Twilight looked away from the window few a moment or two and scribbled a few words in a cheap red notebook. Pinkie was able to catch a glimpse of some of the writing, although Twilight's handwriting was near-unreadable due to what Pinkie assumed was panic.

Twilight ran up the stairs and rounded on Rainbowdash. “You gotta help me! How do I stop them?”

“NO! Don't make me get out from under here! They'll eat me! They already got Applejack! AHHHHHH!”, Rainbowdash replied insecurely.

Pinkie began suggesting, “Why don't you cast a spell to stop them eating al...”

“You see how well that worked last time?”, interrupted Twilight sarcastically, they switched to a much graver tone. “I just hope Rari's ok. She means so much. I don't think I could live anymore if...”

“AHA!”, announced Spike, who had left Rainbowdash and was now halfwasy up a bookshelf. “This isn't a natural infestation; they happen on a a regular cycle and aren't quite as vicious. Somepony brought them here!”

Twilight was suddenly interested. “I think we all know what we have to do. Find out who's controlling them, and DESTROY THEM.”

Nopony had any problem with this plan except for Rainbowdash, who whimpered.

Fortunately, Twilight had hardly opened the door before the threat showed itself; a twenty-metre-tall Fluttershy, who was eating all the background ponies and roared a lot.

“HALT!”, began Twilight, “FOR WE WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP”

and Fluttershy immediately shrunk back to normal.

“YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS, BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BAD ENOUGH!”

“I can!”, Spike said, excitedly.

EPILOGUE:

“So, how does Fluttershy taste?”

“SUPER FABULOUS”, replied Spike. “If I knew she was this evil, and this tasty, I would've done this earlier.”

And harmony was had for all the land.

Rainbowdash eventually summoned up the will to get out from under the bed. However, she was still scarred for life by her experiences.

Rarity appeared two days later, perfectly fine, and, more importantly, not mudd. She and Twilight lived happily ever after.

Spike did not in any way, shape, or form, go on a killing rampage.

Pinkie continued making cupcakes, and she still does to this day.

Twilight's life was exactly the same as it was beforehand.

Due to extensive damages caused by Fluttershy, there were cardboard cutouts in place of buildings and background ponies for most of season 3.

TEH ENDZOR.


End file.
